1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for circuit boards, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily attach a circuit board onto a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the conventional method of installing a circuit board, such as a motherboard, in a computer was to simply screw the motherboard on a chassis of the computer. This motherboard installation method substantially increases the time and the cost because of the complexity and difficulty of assembled or disassembled.
A relatively recent improvement in the mounting of a motherboard in a computer is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,396. In this patent, the motherboard is mounted to a projection structure that can be slid into and out of a computer chassis to install and later remove the motherboard for access and service purpose.
While this projection structure hastens and reduces the cost associate with initially installing the motherboard in the chassis and subsequently removing the motherboard for service and replacement, it also increases the manufacturing cost of the computer since a configuration of the projection structure is complex.
A new mounting apparatus for circuit boards that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.